¿Te gusta él o te gusto yo? (YuunoaMikanoa)
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Shinoa y Yuu son novios, pero la muchacha jamás hubiera creído que se sentiría atraída tanto por el azabache como por Mika. De este modo ella empieza a salir con los dos a escondidas. Yuunoa y Mikanoa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amores ¿cómo están? Bueno acá les traigo una nueva historia de Owari que va a contar con varios capítulos: será un fic Yuunoa/Mikanoa (YuuxShinoa y MikaxShinoa). La típica historia donde una chica gusta de dos chicos simultáneamente. Este fic se lo dedico a mis amigos que aman el Yuunoa.**

 **Cofcofcof aclaro que mi OTP de Owari No Seraph es el Mikanoa (Amo el Mikanoa) y sinceramente yo no shipeo Yuunoa pero en este fic me voy a abrir a esta pareja.**

 **Quiero avisar que mis dos esclavas: Romi y Letito se van a presentar en el próximo capítulo así que yo estaré conduciendo este episodio.**

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn y YuuMitsu. Le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

* * *

 _Todo comenzó bailando_

 _Aquella noche loca de los mil tequilas_

 _Amé como sonreías_

 _Te amé el resto de mi vida_

 **¿Te gusta él o te gusto yo?**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Yuu y Shinoa se hicieron novios; cuando revelaron su relación amorosa a los demás la mayoría se sorprendió exceptuando a Guren que ya sabía de antemano que la Hiragi sentía algo por el Hyakuya.

.

El noviazgo fue bien visto por casi todos menos por Mitsuba-que a pesar de seguir siendo una íntima amiga de la peli lavanda-por el simple hecho de que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Yuu, y cuando se enteró de la noticia quedó llorando en su cama durante tres días excusándose de que un ligero resfrío la había enfermado. Al pasar esos días optó por continuar la amistad que tenía con la de ojos café y con el de ojos esmeralda pese a que por dentro le dolía el alma aceptar que el chico que tanto amaba solo quería a su mejor amiga.

.

Era una tarde primaveral y la parejita juvenil estaba muy amorosa: Yuu tenía a Shinoa acorralada en la pared al mismo tiempo que se la comía a besos, la cintura de la Hiragi estaba envuelta por los brazos del Hyakuya y el cuello masculino estaba protegido por los brazos femeninos de su novia.

.

—Oye Shinoa. —El peli azabache apoyó su frente en la de Shinoa y la tomó de las manos— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería presentarte a mi hermano?

.

—Ah, sí Yuu-san ¿por qué lo preguntas?

.

El Hyakuya le dio un cálido beso en los labios a la vez que su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

.

—Hay una fiesta hoy en una discoteca, él va a estar allí y también Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba y todos los demás. Quiero que tú y yo vayamos y tengamos una noche loca; solo quiero que la pasemos bien.

.

—Mmm, está bien, conoceré a tu hermano y divirtámonos una noche con nuestros amigos.

.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y éste la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura; se besaron con más ahínco.

.

— Hermosa, paso a buscarte a las diez en punto, mi hermano me dijo que para ese entonces él ya va a estar en la disco. Ponte hermosa.

.

—Y más vale que tú también Yuu-san, quiero verte bien guapo.

.

La peli lavanda le guiño el ojo derecho; se dieron un beso rápido y partieron cada uno a sus apartamentos. Previamente a su noviazgo Yuu y Shinoa fueron muy buenos amigos, durante todo ese transcurso amistoso entre los dos obtuvieron plena confianza y toda la suficiente que sería tan fuerte para que ya en plena relación amorosa ninguno se celara el uno al otro: entonces en esa fiesta no deberían tener problemas como generalmente ocurre en los noviazgos cuando salen de baile en baile y terminan discutiendo.

.

Ya era de noche, la Hiragi se encontraba en su habitación viéndose al espejo como se pintaba sus labios con un labial de tono guinda, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con sandalias bordó. La sombra y el relieve que usaba en sus ojos combinaban muy bien con su vestimenta.

.

Había terminado de maquillarse, pasó tres horas arreglándose: donde más tardó era en su cabello-hacerse bucles en cabellera lila tomaba mucho tiempo-ahora solo le quedaba esperar a su novio para ir a la discoteca. Su celular sonó: era un mensaje del oji esmeralda avisándole que ya se encontraba esperándola en su auto afuera del departamento. La muchacha tomó su cartera, salió de su residencia y allí vio a su chico. La joven subió al carro, él la recibió con un beso largo.

.

—Shinoa me hiciste caso, te pusiste lindísima.

.

El Hyakuya la observó paulatinamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza: indiscutiblemente se veía perfecta, toda una angelada muchacha y él se sentía afortunado de tenerla y que-hasta entonces-solo le pertenecía a él. Le sonrió entrelazó sus dedos masculinos en sus mechones lavanda y los peino suavemente deleitándose de esos bucles que le quedaban maravilloso.

.

—Oh vamos Yuu-san, tú también me hiciste caso, estás bien atractivo.

.

Shinoa admiró la apariencia elegante de su novio: vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa verde.

.

El azabache presionó el acelerador y arrancó el auto dirigiéndose a la fiesta en la que tendrían una larga noche.

.

Llegaron a la discoteca, en la entrada se encontraron con Kimizuki, Yoichi y Guren.

.

—Ahí llegaron los dos enamorados.

.

El Ichinose lucía inexpresivo, ya era una escena más del montón ver a la joven pareja casi todos los días y a todo momento.

.

—Etto, hola Yuu-Kun, hola Shinoa.

.

Yoichi temblaba un poco: era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca y no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que era estar ahí, recordó el momento cuando Yuu y Kimizuki lo presionaron para ir; el Saotome se puso estoico al oír el plan y con resignación tuvo que aceptar.

.

—Hola Yoichi, hola Kimizuki, hola Guren.

.

Con esa gentiliza caracterizadora en él, el peli negro saludó a sus compañeros.

.

—Hola chicos ¿qué pasó con Mitsuba?

.

La Hiragi se percató de la ausencia de su amiga.

.

—Ella no quiso venir, le insistimos pero no hubo caso, le pregunté sus motivos pero me evadió la respuesta con una excusa vulgar.

.

El peli rosa no tenía intenciones en darle tantas vueltas a la situación de la Sangu, en el fondo él ya sospechaba que la Sangu tenía –y los sigue teniendo- sentimientos por Yuu y que esa actitud poco normal en la joven se debía al noviazgo del oji esmeralda con la oji caoba.

.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo mocosos y entremos.

.

Guren ya estaba entrando por lo que los adolescentes tuvieron que seguirlo.

.

—Ey Yuu-san.

El Hyakuya se ganó la atención de su novia.

.

—Dime amor.

.

—Me iré a la cantina, quiero tomar tequila.

.

El joven sonríe, le da un beso en los labios seguido de un murmullo.

.

— _De acuerdo, ve._

.

 **Por otra parte…**

 **.**

En la cantina se encontraba un muchacho alto de cabello rubio, con ojos rojos como el rubí y una pálida piel…indiscutiblemente era un joven demasiado atractivo. Cualquier chica que se le cruzaba en frente no le quitaba la mirada sin embargo este joven se mantuvo renuente ante aquellas miradas por parte de las mujeres que le lanzaban onda. Estaba sentado tomando una copa de tequila y observaba detenidamente a todos los que se encontraban en esa disco. Sus dos globos oculares de rojo iris visualizaron un sustrato que le hizo recordar a su pasado: estaba viendo a su ex bailando con el tipo que tanto odiaba. Su memoria trabajó, hace tres meses Mikaela Hyakuya había cortado con Krul Tepes, una muchacha hermosa de baja estatura y con una larga cabellera rosa; la causa de la ruptura de aquel noviazgo era la siguiente: Krul lo engañaba con un hombre que el rubio ya conocía y se llamaba Ferid Bathory. Cuando el mayor de los Hyakuya se enteró de lo que pasaba inmediatamente rompió aquella relación, le afectó mucho porque Mika quería Krul realmente pero con el correr del tiempo pudo superar aquel sentimiento pero a pesar de que perdió su interés por la Tepes todavía no podía asimilar el por qué una muchacha tan bella como la peli rosa siguiera con alguien que la trata mal.

.

Mikaela Hyakuya se mantuvo reacio ante lo que estaba viendo y dejó que su vista continuara vagando y allí en un rincón vio al mejor amigo de Ferid: Crowley Eusford –un hombre de cabello rojo y negro y un cuerpo bien formado- besándose con una mujer rubia de figura esbelta llamada Horn Skuld. De una cosa él podía estar seguro: Crowley es mejor hombre que Ferid. Pese a que muy poco interactuó con aquel joven peli rojo/negro por instinto ya sabía que el Eusford era alguien que claramente valía la pena.

.

Siguió corriendo su mirada, observó a uno de sus amigos: Lacus Welt-un muchacho alto de cabello morado y piel pálida-pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿¡Lacus se estaba besando con Chess!? Chess Belle era la mejor amiga de Horn y Crowley, una chica de esbelta figura, cabello corto y violeta azulado.

.

— ¿Qué tanto estás mirando?

.

Su estado observador fue interrumpido al escuchar la pregunta, era una voz masculina. El de cabellos de trigo se dio la vuelta y vio a otro de sus amigos: Rene Simm-un joven de la misma estatura de Lacus, con cabello oscuro, piel pálida y una faceta de chico gótico-

.

—Nada, solo que estoy aburrido.

.

Mika respondió desdeñado como si no le interesaba en absoluto lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.

—Entonces… ¿por qué viniste aquí?

.

—Mi hermano quiere presentarme a su novia, se supone que nos vamos a conocer en este lugar.

.

—Deberías conseguirte una chica para matar tu aburrimiento, mira a Lacus, la está pasando muy bien.

.

—René ya cállate, desde lo que me pasó con Krul ya no quiero saber nada.

.

— ¿Estás seguro?

.

El Hyakuya rehuyó la interrogante evadiéndole con algo que no vendría de su privacidad.

.

—Mira…mejor cuéntame ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estuviste con una chica?

.

—Sí, pero duró poco por ahora solo pienso en mí pero no descarto una relación futura.

.

—Pues vaya, si no te molesta quiero ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

.

Mika ya había bajado del taburete distraídamente dispuesto a irse que de golpe: se derramó alcohol en su camisa negra al chocar inesperadamente con la joven de cabellos púrpura y ojos caoba.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Discúlpenme por los errores de ortografía.**

 **Cofcof, empecé el fic insinuando a otras tres de mis parejas de ONS: el FeriKrul, el CrowHorn y una leve mención del YuuMitsu.**

 **También le puse LacusxChess O_O jajajaja ¿Qué tal va quedando el Yuunoa? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. En la disco

**Acá traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic Yuunoa/Mikanoa, lamento la tardanza pero la universidad está primero pero no los dejaré desamparados. Quiero dejarles en claro que las palabras que encuentren subrayadas son palabras que posiblemente resulten desconocidas para ustedes por lo que al final del capítulo habrá un glosario con la definición de todas ellas, así que si desean conocer los conceptos pueden consultar al catálogo.**

 **Aparte del Yuunoa y el Mikanoa habrá otras parejas, no necesariamente en este capítulo, irán apareciendo a lo largo del fic:**

 **YuuxMitsuba, FeridxKrul, CrowleyxHorn, ShinyaxSayuri, GurenxMahiru, LacusxChess, RenéxShigure, GoshixMito, MakotoxRika, ShuzakuxYayoi y KimizukixYoichi.** **  
** **También una leve mención al NaruNoa.**

 **Ahora si están mis aprendices:**

 _ **Romi: Capítulo dos de esta historia, amo el Mikanoa, que haya salseo entre Mika y Shinoa, no puedo esperar.**_

 _ **Letito: Jaja larga vida al Mikanoa y a las otps de nuestra ama.**_

 _ **Romi: Las otras parejas son bellas también.**_

 _ **Letito: Todas las parejas de Owari son bellas, ya sean hetero, yaoi o yuri, son bellas. El que se guste de unas más que otras es otro tema.**_

 _ **Romi: Concuerdo, pero ahora ¡a leer!**_

 _ **Letito: ¡A leer!**_

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn y YuuMitsu. Le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

En la disco

Caminando aprisionada por la multitud de la discoteca, la joven de cabellos lavandas proseguía con cuidado para que sus tacones no dieran paso en falso alguno. Pidió una copa de tequila en la cantina pero no se había cerciorado de la posibilidad de chocar con alguien ahí cerca de ella y así pasó: apenas de que ya había cogido la copa entre sus dedos ésta impactó en un fuerte pecho masculino cubierto por la negra tela de una camisa que fue empapada por el alcohol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **«** _ **Maldición**_ **»**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se pensó por sí sola lamentando lo que accidentalmente ocurrió e instantáneamente agarró una servilleta con tal de detener la humedad que de manera lenta se expandía en el sustrato de la prenda pero de pronto su muñeca fue interrumpida por una mano que la sujetó.

—Olvídalo, no tienes porqué molestarte en limpiarla.

La voz de Mika parecía suave sin embargo Shinoa no se animaba a alzar su mirada para verlo a los ojos debido al sentimiento de vergüenza.

—Que tonta soy…lo siento mucho.

La joven levantó su vista lentamente y pudo verlo a los ojos. Fue en aquel momento que su vida cambiaría de golpe, eso dos rubíes ensombrecidos que la miraban, esa cabellera rubia como el trigo, ese rostro, esa piel tan clara… por alguna extraña razón cualquier aspecto perteneciente a aquel chico obnubilaba a la chica de ojos café; no supo por cuántos segundos estuvo en ese raro estado de trance, no reaccionó en ese instante.

— ¿Oye?

El rubio hizo que la Hiragi reaccionaria instantáneamente, ella sacudió su mirada levemente en medio de un par de parpadeos a la vez que sus pies daban dos pasos atrás un tanto nerviosa.

El joven la observó desde la cabeza hasta los pies paulatina y detalladamente

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **«** **Está bien bonita** »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonrió en sus adentros, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado aunque René ya lo había hecho dudar. No podía negarlo, la peli lavanda era una chica muy atractiva aunque no se tratase de una mujer exuberante él no podía evitar sentirse atraído, la estatura de la joven le hizo recordar a Krul –a quién ya había superado _en el contexto romántico-_.

Su mirada de niña inocente, su cabello, sus ojos… _su cuerpo_ …esos patrones hicieron que él fuera atrapado por una especie de campo magnético. Esa muchachita le gustaba; y no podía mentirse así mismo.

—Di-discúlpame, no era mi intención mojar tu camisa, fui muy descuidada. En serio no sabes cómo lo siento.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, no pasa nada.

El de cabellos de trigo soltó el agarre de la muñeca femenina para aliviar el momento de _"tensión_ _recíproca_ _"_ y traer más confianza al asunto, Shinoa dio una bocanada de aire suspirando.

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—La culpa también fue mía, yo no atendí a mi alrededor, mejor, para olvidar este asunto te invito otra copa de tequila así te compenso el desperdicio.

La gestualidad del Hyakuya había terminado de convencer a la joven indecisa entre aceptar o no la propuesta; Shinoa asintió sonriéndole estimulando el eventual cosquilleo en el estómago del muchacho. Sin embargo Mika se había olvidado que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba viéndolos de manera casi cómplice pero no necesariamente de forma bufona: René sabía cómo tratar estas situaciones manteniendo su semblante serio y despistado característico de todo _dark_ **(1*).** El peli oscuro decidió retirarse sin antes expresarle a Mika lo siguiente:

— _Suerte con tu futura novia._

El rubio fulminó con una mirada regañadientes hacia su amigo pero la Hiragi no había alcanzado a notar lo que ocurría. Se sentaron en los taburetes cada uno con una copa de alcohol en sus manos, pero el silencio debía romperse urgentemente por lo que Mika tomó la iniciativa de entablar una charla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Obviamente se trataba de la pregunta típica con la que se da inicio una conversación entre dos personas que no se conocen pero Mika quería llegar a algo más porque no estaba hablando con cualquier muchacha, Shinoa era diferente, es decir una chica que le despertó un nuevo interés…necesitaba conocerla en mayor profundidad.

—Shinoa, Shinoa Hiragi.

La de ojos caoba había perdido su vergüenza y nerviosismo pero había algo que le inquietaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **«** _ **Ojalá que Yuu no nos vea**_ **»**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Recordó que le había dicho a su novio que iría a la cantina por una copa de tequila pero quedó imperceptible ante el tiempo que estaba demorando.

—Yo me llamo…—Mika no pudo terminar de nombrarse a sí mismo porque fue interrumpido por la persona menos esperada por la Hiragi.

—Hey Shinoa, te estabas tardando mucho y vine a…oh ¡Ya se conocieron! —Yuu los tomó por sorpresa a los dos, tanto el rubio como la peli lavanda estaban confundidos con lo que el oji esmeralda expresó, se agachó besando en la mejilla a su novia—Mika, te presento a mi novia Shinoa, Shinoa te presento a mi hermano, Mika.

El mayor de los Hyakuya miró fijamente a la joven, su mirada parecía haber camuflado expresión alguna, sintió su mundo romperse como vaso de vidrio al momento de impactar al suelo: La chica que le estaba empezando a gustar ya tenía novio y se trataba nada más que de su propio hermano mientras que Shinoa nuevamente volvió a entrar en estado de trance, Yuu, por otra parte, no entendía la reacción de los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quedaron así?

Preguntó con esa naturaleza ingenua característica de él. Para no entrar en conflictos Mika fue el que habló.

—No-no pasa nada Yuu-chan, simplemente que ella y yo chocamos y se desperdició tequila por lo que la invité a tomar otra copa…así que…ella es…tu novia.

—Así es Mika—el de cabellos azabache le dio una palmada en su hombro—ella y yo somos novios hace un mes y medio y estoy muy enamorado.

—A-así es Mika-san, Yuu es mi novio—Shinoa ocultó su vista en los flequillos purpuras lamentando el incómodo momento que volvieron a presenciar.

El oji escarlata chasqueó la lengua y puso una mueca conformista tratando de no evidenciar su decepción.

—Pues que bien por ustedes, Yuu-chan eres muy dichoso de tener a una chica como ella de novia.

Con esa faceta animadora y persuasiva, el azabache incentivó tanto a su hermano como a su novia a salir a bailar.

—Ahora que ya se conocieron ¡Deberíamos salir a bailar! ¿Qué dicen?

El menor de los Hyakuya cerró sus puños como niño entusiasta esperando el "sí" como respuesta.

El de ojos escarlata se mantuvo reacio por lo que se negó a salir a bailar, levantó su copa de tequila girándola haciendo que la bebida se agitara en el contorno de ella.

—No Yuu-chan, no quiero bailar, diviértanse ustedes dos.

—Pero Mika…

—No insistas por favor.

El de ojos esmeraldas tuvo que resignarse, tomó a Shinoa de la mano aún extrañado por la actitud de su hermano. La muchacha vio al rubio con ese estado de trance que se mantuvo en ella.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Mika-san.

—El gusto fue mío Shinoa.

El mayor de los Hyakuya contorsionó su rostro en una mueca convencedora para que su hermano no haga más rollo.

—Ey Mika de todos modos si quieres sumarte, nosotros estamos en la entrada.

Yuu solo recibió como respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza. La pareja tomada de las manos se escabullía en medio de la multitud pero en un momento, sin despertar la atención de su novio, Shinoa giró su cabeza para ver a Mika y pudo notar que él no dejaba de verla…le sonrió y seguidamente puso su mirada hacia delante con una expresión intimidada.

.

.

.

—Hasta que por fin llegan, Yuu haz algo con Yoichi yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Kimizuki bufoneaba porque ya no sabía cómo contener al oji avellana de la vergüenza que éste último tenía.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre?

Yuu miró a Yoichi y notó que estaba temblando y se ocultaba el rostro con sus dos manos.

—Yoichi está huyendo de las chicas, tres querían un beso de él.

—Yuu-Kun y-yo ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

El castaño con sus ojos y sus puños fuertemente cerrados le suplicaba que lo dejase ir, no se sentía para nada cómodo en un lugar así y era algo inexorable para el Saotome.

—Oh vamos Yoichi-san ¿Acaso eres misógino?

Con ese cantito jocoso, la peli lavanda le dio una leve palmada en uno de los omoplatos de Yoichi. El mencionado reaccionó de golpe mostrando su rostro achulado como si Shinoa hubiera dicho algo satírico sobre él.

—P-p-pero…etto... ¿Qué has dicho Shinoa? ¡P-por supuesto que no soy así!…s-solo que.

El chico liberó un suspiro y en voz baja terminó su oración.

—No estoy acostumbrado y no me gustan estos lugares.

Estaba tan apenado que lo único que podía esperar de parte de sus amigos era un trío de carcajadas burlándose de él pero pasó todo lo contrario.

—Yuu ¿te molestaría si acompaño a Yoichi hasta nuestro apartamento?

El peli cerezo se puso del lado de su amigo de ojos avellana comprendiendo el mal momento que estaba pasando Yoichi.

—De acuerdo Kimizuki, no hay problema.

El morocho se acercó al Saotome y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Ey Yoichi, nosotros nos encargaremos de que te vayas acostumbrando a las discotecas.

Yuu le sonrió divertido, ahora el que se encontraba en estado de trance era Yoichi mientras que el chico de anteojos lo llevaba arrastrando a la salida.

—Pobre Yoichi-san.

El azabache rodeó el hombro de su novia y le dio un beso en sus cabellos lavanda.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Yoichi nos lo agradecerá, pero necesitaré ayuda de Guren.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Guren?

Los adolescentes se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del oji amatista.

…

Mientras tanto en la terraza de la disco:

—Oye Guren ¿Vas a salir con Mahiru?

Un joven de la misma edad del mencionado con el cabello gris y ojos azules se encontraba interpelando a su mejor amigo.

—Cállate Shinya, no te metas.

—Eres mi amigo Guren, además Mahiru fue mi novia antes.

—Solo duraron un mes.

—Lo sé Guren, Mahiru no me interesa, no te negaré que le tuve un gran afecto y hasta ahora le sigo teniendo pero solo como una compañera yo sé que ella está profundamente enamorada de ti.

— ¡Por favor sal conmigo Mito!

La conversación fue interrumpida por la súplica de Goshi, un chico rubio de la misma edad del Ichinose y del Hiragi, a una chica peliroja.

— ¡Vete al diablo Goshi!

Detrás de Mito se encontraban Sayuri, una chica peli mostaza y Shigure, una muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

— Por favor Mito, me gustas mucho, es más si te viera con bikini me gustarías más que una play boy.

Lo siguiente que Goshi recibió fue una bofetada que le dejó marcada su mejilla derecha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **«** _ **Al parecer Goshi no tiene suerte con las mujeres**_ **»**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shinya se rio para sí mismo mientras presenciaba la divertida escena de su amigo con la de ojos violeta.

—Ey Goshi, si vas a hablar de tus revistas con chicas vas a morir solito.

— ¡Tú cállate!

—Goshi si quieres, aquí Guren te dará clases de cómo debes tratar a las chicas ya que él es experto en estas cosas.

La forma en que el oji cristalino dijo esa oración sonaba como si fuese que haya dicho la cosa más lógica del mundo.

— **¿¡Ehh!?**

Lo que se oyó fue el grito de sorpresa de un azabache aturdido por el comentario de su amigo

 _ **Continuará**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _ **Romi: Cuando Yuu se los encuentra yo quedé como ¡Oh my God!**_

 _ **Letito: Fue un momento tenso de sorpresa/decepción.**_

 _ **Romi: Mika ya quería tener algo con la waifu trol.**_

 _ **Letito: Si ché, ese Mika, pobre quería volver a encontrar el amor y resultó que Yuu se lo encontró antes que él.**_

 _ **Romi: me dio penita Yoichi, le tiene fobia a las fiestas.**_

 _ **Letito: ¿Yuu logrará que Yoichi ame la joda?**_

 _ **Romi: Hay que ver eso. Me mató lo de Goshi.**_

 _ **Letito: Jaja sí, no tiene suerte con Mito, pero habrá chispa.**_

 _ **Romi: Eso seguro.**_

 _ **Letito: Dejemos que despida nuestra jefa.**_

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **(1*): Bueno, solo hice referencia a la actitud de René en el momento, no sé si todos los emos o góticos reaccionen así. O_o.**

 _Glosario:_

 _Obnubilar:_ _deslumbrar, fascinar; otro significado puede ser el impedir que se piense con claridad._

 _Exuberante:_ _tiene otro significado pero en este caso se aplica a las mujeres que tienen un muy bien formado desarrollo corporal._

 _Recíproco/a;_ _mutuo, que se ejerce entre dos sujetos de manera simultánea._

 _Inexorable:_ _sin ninguna duda._

 _Misógino:_ _generalmente es el individuo que siente rechazo, odio o incluso miedo irracional a las mujeres, en este caso el miedo._

 _Achulado:_ _avergonzado._

 _Satírico:_ _relativo a la sátira, si bien la sátira es un ensayo, una obra o un escrito en donde se pone en ridículo a algo o alguien._

 **¿Qué tal el segundo capítulo? Perdón por el retraso, pero prometo continuarlo y terminarlo, esto lo hago por mis amigos que aman el Yuunoa y el Mikanoa.**

 **En cada capítulo y en cada fic que escriba voy a poner un glosario así sean solamente dos palabras pero va a estar presente.**

 **Nos escribimos pronto.**

 _ **Este capítulo va dedicado para Morgiana; a pesar de que pasó más de un mes le prometí que se lo dedicaría.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Shadechu Nightray y a Emiitaah por dejar sus reviews opinando sobre el fic.**_


End file.
